Don't Ask Bloom
by Fang-delight
Summary: "Oh so that's why you think you need all the attention because you're the leader! That's your problem Bloom!" "My problem?" She muttered now she was looking slightly offended, I didn't care I was mad! "Yeah that is your damn problem! You think you're so great that nothing bad can happen to you!" "That's not true!"


Author's notes: I haven't written anything in Winx Club in awhile so I've decided to write this. And for those of you who know me, this will probably be my last oneshot for awhile cause I really need to get back writing my other stories.

So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Bloom saved us!_

Even though we _all _risk our lives, that was all the people could say…

As the Winx Club we like to think of ourselves as protectors. We protect people from any dimension, and since we were sent to Gardenia as our mission it's our job to protect the humans from any disaster that has unfold upon them.

In which I understand _she _was born in this world. Believing she was human for her the rest of her life, until Stella happen upon her helping her realize what _she _really is. It was only human nature for the humans to feel more close to her after all she was one of them for a while. They thought that she could only understand. The rest of us were just some strange aliens from another world. It wasn't like we were risking our lives every day to protect the people of Earth or anybody for that matter. Just because we didn't hold the ultimate power of the dragon fire, didn't mean we don't matter, or in any case _care_.

Sometimes I wish to see what would happen if Bloom didn't have any of us. Would she be able to gain the dragon fire? Or would she just perish without us?

I don't hate Bloom, in fact I love her. She like my sister.

But of course as the familiar sisterly bond, there is rivalry and a little jealousy especially when you have another sibling.

We were fighting an ogre who had escape from prison, _easy stuff_. But the ogre was able to capture a frighten family. Parents and two kids, the kids were hiding behind their mother who had some bruises around her body from protecting the children. While the father was poorly beaten with bruises and cuts all around his face and body. Poor guy, only trying to protect his family.

Of course we arrive to save the day. _Oops I should say_ _Bloom arrived to save the day._

The ogre was a lot stronger and faster than any ordinary ogre, which he was able to get a hold of Flora. And let me tell you, being held by an ogre is a suffocating thing. They try to squeeze the life out of you. Literally.

Stella and I were trying to get his hands off her, while Tecna was trying to make up a plan since for being the smart one in our group. Layla had run off to block the family from the ogre's view. And where's Bloom, you ask? She's blasting at him like crazy! Making him angrier, and shouting out the obvious, _"It's not working you guys!" _As if we don't know that.

"_I got it!" Tecna shouted, _

"_Well hurry up and get on with it Tec, I don't think Flora can hold on much longer!" Stella shouted back, _poor Flo, her face was already turning blue.

"_Layla make a force field over the humans!" Tecna shouted Layla nodded already working on tides powers._

"_Bloom distract him while Stella and Musa get Flora out of his grip!"_

And that's what she did, she was able to direct him away from the rest of us, while Stella and I were able to focus, making a spell that was able to release her out of his grip. Once that happen, Flora still insisted to help even though she was having, a hard time breathing.

As for Tecna she was the one who blasted him out cold, she was the one who took, care him all by her- self and the one who sent him back to jail.

Still even after all that, once the family was safe and out of Layla's force field, they immediately went straight to Bloom thanking her for saving them.

"_Bloom saved us!" _One of the kids said, it wasn't like Layla wasted her time protecting them, or Flora almost died for them, or even Tecna who made up the plan in the first place, who got rid of the ogre.

If I were Riven I would say they were an ungrateful family. But they weren't the first to praised Bloom for saving the day _as usual. _

I'm not really much for attention in fact I prefer to be alone. But _I have saved the day before _without Bloom's help. In fact we _all _have saved the day before, but still nobody praises us it's just all about Bloom.

I asked the others about this Layla agreed with me, while Tecna said I was _highly illogically, _Stella just snorted and pretend I didn't say anything. Flora didn't say anything at all, she didn't care as long as people were safe, she didn't need there praises.

I wish I could be so good hearted like her. But no I got a temper.

I know the others cared even though they wouldn't voice them. I see how they stare at her when everyone runs to her showering her with compliments. The way Tecna slightly huff's walking away with Flora, who always held this small forced smile. Stella pretended that she didn't care, since Bloom was her best friend, but there was this small glint in her eyes that burned every time someone went up to Bloom. While Layla wasn't afraid to voice a comment but she never confronted it in front of Bloom. Which was something I didn't understand?

And it wasn't like Bloom was denying any of it either.

As soon as that little kid spoke those words to her, she immediately smiled and said, _"Of course I will always protect you."_

"_I" _not as in "_we"_.

And she didn't even like her powers! She always complained about how it was a burden to have the dragon fire! I don't see how? I was starting to believe she didn't have any respect towards her gift. I might just be the musical fairy, but I love my powers and I would be damned if I didn't have them.

I was tired of being ignored all I wanted all _we _wanted was a small 'thank you'.

Maybe if we all went on a mission without Bloom. We could prove to everyone that it wasn't just Bloom who a savior that we all are.

So that's how I ended up finding the courage to confront Bloom.

I didn't plan to be mean about it. I was just going to suggest it, than request it, than demand it. I had a plan.

I knew Bloom was in Ms. Feragonda's office, probably getting more praises from her, (_did I forget to mention that Ms. Feragonda was Bloom's number one fan). _It was late at night, and mostly everyone was asleep. We slept at the school sometimes, only because it was a hassle getting up so early in the morning to start teaching classes and flying all the way back to work. But the halls were empty as I waited for Bloom to walk out.

Eventually she did, I got off the wall trying to find the courage again.

"Bloom?" She stop as soon as she heard my voice, her eyes widen in fright till she saw me, "Oh Musa," she breathed placing a hand on her chest, "You scared me."

I tried not smirk, _(bad habit I caught from Riven). _"Sorry." I apologized, "Can I talk to you for a minuet?"

She looked slightly confused but nodded none the less.

I took a deep trying to find the right words that hopefully won't offend her. Even though how much Bloom was such an attention hogger, she was still my friend I didn't want to hurt her feelings in any way. "I was wondering," I muttered, "On the next mission." Her eyes brighten as if she knew what I'm talking about. "Maybe _we _could go…without you." I felt ashamed as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

I stared up trying to figure out what she was thinking. Her left eye slightly twitched, while a flash of confusion or maybe denial swept across her face. "You…don't want me to go with you?"

"It's not that we don't want you to go with us." I tried to cover, "It's just…we think…we don't need your help." My sheepish smile didn't help as I stared at face, her face no longer held the confusion or denial it had the look of rejection.

"What I'm trying to say Bloom," Aw screw it, I messed up, I was going to do the thing you're not supposed to do. "Bloom," I spoke earnestly "We've been thinking…and we feel like…you take all the glory instead of sharing it with us." The last part sounded force and desperate, but her face soften which helped me to breathe a little.

"But I still don't understand." She answered, "Why do you not want to go with me?"

"Look Bloom I'm just going to be honest. The rest of us feel like you take all the credit. It would be nice if we just got some credit too. And I'm not trying to be mean. But maybe it's best if you take a break for a while."

I hoped that made sense! Luckily Bloom didn't look insulted instead she had a questionable look on her face. "I guess I could take a break." She answered,

I let out a relief breath "Yeah" I smiled "Maybe you could see Sky more. I know how much you don't get to see him."

"Well I do miss him," Bloom slightly smiled,

Well it's a relief knowing she's considering this, maybe once this next mission without Bloom will a success! Than everybody would be glad to see all of us, not just Bloom. "Yeah and I bet he would be glad to see you." I agreed,

But before I could celebrate Bloom's expression changed. I gulped, her expression changed to insult to sadness. "No I can't see Sky." She muttered,

I tried to relax maybe she was just having problems with Sky, and it was not the fact I was initially kicking her out of the group.

"No I can't see Sky," she repeated looking up at me with sad eyes, "He's king he can't waste his time with me. Besides you guys need me."

"We do," I didn't want her to think that we didn't need her _at all. _"Just not this time."

She let out a little laugh that sounded a lot like she was in denial. "But aren't I kind of the leader."

I froze.

"_What do you mean you're the leader?_" I didn't mean to snap at her, but what in the dragon's name gave her the right to say that she was the leader. I mean we all have our own roles in this group, but we were a team. A team doesn't need a leader, what gave her that right mind to even say that!

She took a step back with a confused face as if she didn't understand what she said wrong. "What? Doesn't every team need a leader?"

"No not every team. What did Ms. Feragonda gave you the role of _leadership_?" I sneered at the word.

Her face didn't show cowardliness but her voice sounded scarce, "No she didn't…I just thought" Her voice trailed off before she could continue. Probably because my face gave it away, I have been told I wore my heart on my sleeve. What I was feeling right was no more sympathy or gentleness. How dare she think that this whole world just involves around her? No wonder she always took the credit! She just this careless…_brat_ that has no sympathy for anyone!

"Just thought what Bloom?"

Her face slim into a hard line masking her emotions from me. "I just thought that I was the leader. I mean Sky's says everyone should have a leader to keep the team in check. And since Stella obviously doesn't do that, Flora's too nice, Tecna's always busy with something and Layla too angry all the time and you…I just thought I-I might as well be."

I snapped.

"Oh so that's why you think you need all the attention because you're the _leader_! That's your problem Bloom!"

"My problem?" She muttered now she was looking slightly offended, I didn't care I was mad!

"Yeah that is your damn problem! You think you're so great that nothing bad can happen to you!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it's true! You're the almighty dragon keeper! The universe is lucky to have you in there grasps! That no matter what or who helps you they cannot compare to your greatness! Jeez Bloom has that _not _never occur to you!"

"Hey Musa I didn't ask for this!" She shouted,

That is where I lost it completely, I knew deep down that I was going to regret my words. But for right now it didn't matter it was about time someone told her that everything does _not _involve her.

"No you didn't Bloom! You were born with a gift whether you like it or not! You should be thankful that you have it! Not treat it as a curse! You don't know what I give if I had your power! If I was able to have your abilities!"

"Oh so you think my powers are so damn special!" She yelled back, we were probably waking up the whole school right now but we didn't care. She was just as mad at me as I was mad at her.

"At least you were born with your powers! At least you had an enough time to learn all these damn spells! Instead of having to study every day and night studying what you have lost those years! And know that those parents that taught you everything isn't your actual parents instead some king and queen are! And that you have some magic power of the universe!"

I stopped talking I didn't know what else to say. I knew Bloom never talked about her inner most feelings most of the time and this was something different, something she wouldn't normal do. Bloom came closer to me shouting all she can.

"And how would you feel knowing how the whole universe is all in your hands! And it's not like I want it to be! But you can't help expecting it happen when everyone every day is comparing you for the powers that you don't know how to use the parents you never _had_!" She took a deep breath sputtering tears in her eyes. "But now I know better." She whispered, "I know what to expect now. That's why I say and do things the way I do because everyone expects it from me. And I'm sorry that I take the credit Musa I really am! But I'm just… this image of my real parents and that's all I'll ever to everyone…just an image." The tears spread from her eyes.

"Bloom", I whispered, I didn't realize I was crying till I felt something splash my lips.

"Musa," she sobbed,

"What is going on here?" Ms. Griselda said, we turn around seeing the lights on and most of the students come in their pajamas.

We never talked about that day again, and she took the credit or about herself ever again.

* * *

I actually had this conversation with a friend, we made up though. But it just made me wonder about the friends of Bloom. And I'm not a Bloom hater, I actually like her and that's why I wanted to make her more real, and more like her in this instead of some mean bitchy girl that I see some author's do. Hopefully she didn't come off like that. And I hope you all like it!

So...REVIEWS are most welcomed;)


End file.
